


Working

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg in pain, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mycroft saves the day, POV Greg Lestrade, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Greg has a long day at work, but Mycroft makes it a bit better.





	Working

Work notes:

Migraine, pain, throbbing, tired, eyes hurting, trying to sleep, trying to stay awake, music not help either, exhausted, painkillers not helping, not making sense, WHYYYYYYYY, put me out of my misery goddamn it, no one to help, so alone, someone save me, please!!!!!!!!

I close my eyes in defeat knowing this report is not going to get anywhere near done tonight.   
Needing to get out of this office for a minute, I pop outside for some fresh air without checking the weather and get a face full of the heaviest rain I’ve ever seen.  
I rub my face clear and drag my hand through my hair feeling a little better from the shock of cold, wet downpour that hit with no warning.  
 _God! I’m too old for this _, I think to myself wishing for a smoke but looking around I find no shelter with which to ideally hide under to enjoy one.  
I head back inside for my things finally deciding to head home. __

__Coming back out I find a black car waiting for me. I blow out the frustration I’d been holding on to and thank the higher power that is the man I love and step into the plush motor. Flinging myself onto the comfy leather I groan in ecstasy, closing my eyes hoping to at least rest until I get home. I startle when a chuckle comes from the other side of the seat, not expecting anyone else in the car with me at this hour._ _

__“Shit babe,” I press a hand to my beating heart trying to calm it and breathe out a harsh huff of air, “I wasn’t expecting you here. What are you still doing up so late?”_ _

__“Darling, I could hear your migraine from the house. Plus, I could see you flagging Love.” He smiles at me fondly, drawing my head down into his lap till I am lying along the seats, and starts running his long fingers soothingly through my hair._ _

__“Mmmmmmmm” I moan in slight relief, loving when he does this and feeling so loved and treasured. “Shit… fuuu…” I groan in pleasure when he exerts a bit of pressure in the right places._ _

__“That’s it now, just rest. We’ll be home soon” He leans down to press a small kiss to the part of my head he can reach. “I’ve got you”_ _


End file.
